Desde las sombras
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: En las sombras ellos han permanecido. Cada uno con su propio pasado y temores. Pero, cuando la maldad surge, todo eso queda en el olvido...pues el deber primordial que ellos se impusieron, es protegerlos a todos, aún sin que el mismo mundo sepa de su existencia/Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia", dedicado a tres personas especiales.
1. Introducción

¡Hola gente increíble! Que bueno que se hayan decidido a darle una oportunidad a este nuevo fic :) De género fantasía/medieval.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Sin guiones y _letra cursiva:_ _narrativa._

 _- **(palabras entre paréntesis): voz en off.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Hetalia Axis Powers" nunca me han pertenecido, porque de ser así, países como Rumanía y las micronaciones tendrían más protagonismo, y obvio los latinos aparecerían más. Este fic participa en dos retos del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?", el "Reto trimestral Enero-Abril: Héroes y villanos" y el reto "11 meses; 11 fanfics"; este es del mes de febrero, dedicado a un amigo.

Este fic esta dedicado, no solo a un amigo, sino a tres; a **_Lizzie_ ,** porque a pesar del trabajo y los problemas, ella está presente como amiga. A **_Reino Inquieto_ _,_** quién tiene buenas ideas y debería recordarse cada día lo fantástica que es. Y a ** _Yas,_** que es una de las primeras personas que me ha hecho creer que mis ideas valen la pena (y las suyas también). Para ** _las tres_** que no he podido ver, gracias por su amistas.

Con mucho gusto, ¡empieza la historia!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Introducción_**

 _En esos tiempos la vida era diferente; los mares eran el hogar de sirenas y criaturas marinas; los bosques el resguardo de las hadas y elfos; las cuevas recónditas, de los enanos mineros y los gigantes; y el cielo era surcado por las grandes alas de los dragones, reyes de las brisas y de las nubes, proyectado una sombra que hacía sentir seguridad y respeto por ellos, por todos estos seres._

 _Era el respeto de los seres diferentes con los humanos._

 _Pero decir que la convivencia de las especies fue un éxito sería idílico, ya que sus propias diferencias llegaron a converger, y por eso, decidieron vivir lejos, los unos de los otros._

 _Había deseos de conflicto, apaciguados por un grupo de los mismos hombres, decididos a no derramar sangre inocente._

 _Construir una muralla entre ambos mundos fue la solución que para ellos les pareció más correcta._

 ** _("¿Para quién?")_**

 _Luego de terminarla, varios emigraron a distintas partes, pero gran parte quiso quedarse. El grupo de hombres tomó la decisión de que uno de ellos fuera el líder de esas personas; escogieron al más joven, suponiendo que sería el que más años viviría._

 _Su primer acto fue llamar a su pueblo, el Reino_ _ **"Homines";**_ _él, su Rey._

 _El resto de sus compañeros, formó la_ _ **"Orden de los hombres"**_ _, protectores de su raza, de su majestad y su linaje._

 _Por el otro lado del muro, las cosas no eran distintas, ya que las criaturas hicieron un pacto de protección contra los humanos. La perspectiva de ellos, era que los humanos construyeron la Muralla para evitar sus propias ansias de destruirlos._

 _No había rey, pues las hadas eran demasiado retraídas para hablar con otra especie, las criaturas marinas solo vivían para el mar, ríos y sus lagunas; los enanos preferían concentrarse en las joyas de sus minas; los elfos vivían para ellos mismos y su eternidad._

 _Los dragones, se fueron cuando vieron la fragmentación; se decía que regresarían para cuando los humanos y las criaturas lo necesitarán._

 _Pero eso jamás ha pasado, porque ningún conflicto mayor ha ocurrido._

 _Las décadas pasan, al igual que los siglos, y, a pesar de la presencia del muro, las razas se encuentran en el sigilo de la noche._

 _Porque al encontrarse gigantes y enanos con humanos, nacen los hombres hechos para la herrería, enormes y resistentes al fuego; de la unión entre hadas y mortales, los mejores granjeros y herbolarios._

 _De los elfos, que eran muy pocos casos por no estar mirando nunca al reino humano, nacieron los poderosos hechiceros._

 _Para ellos era difícil adaptarse, porque no podían pasar desapercibidos sin rechazar su esencia._

 _Tenían miedo a ser perseguidos, por ser descendientes de estas uniones de una noche._

 _La Orden, diferente a la original, cumplió los temores de éstos._

 _Una matanza silenciosa con excusas de proteger a los no-hechiceros._

 ** _(Siempre hay excusas para lo desconocido)_**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero les haya gustado la lectura, mis queridos lectores~

No olviden dejar sus reviews o favs ;)

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	2. Prólogo

Sí, he publicado pronto; eso puede ser señal de que me voy a obsesionar de este fic, o no voy a actulizar muy pronto XD Espero sea lo primero...

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Sin guiones y _letra cursiva:_ _narrativa._

 _- **(palabras entre paréntesis): voz en off.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Hetalia Axis Powers" nunca me han pertenecido, porque de ser así, países como Rumanía y las micronaciones tendrían más protagonismo, y obvio los latinos aparecerían más. Este fic participa en dos retos del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?", el "Reto trimestral Enero-Abril: Héroes y villanos" y el reto "11 meses; 11 fanfics"; este es del mes de febrero, dedicado a un amigo.

Este fic esta dedicado, no solo a un amigo, sino a tres; a **_Lizzie_ ,** porque a pesar del trabajo y los problemas, ella está presente como amiga. A **_Reino Inquieto_ _,_** quién tiene buenas ideas y debería recordarse cada día lo fantástica que es. Y a ** _Yas,_** que es una de las primeras personas que me ha hecho creer que mis ideas valen la pena (y las suyas también). Para ** _las tres_** que no he podido ver, gracias por su amistas.

¡Let's go!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _"Las leyendas cuentan, que uno de los hechiceros logro pasar desapercibido por la ciudad de Homines, con la intención de rescatar a su familia hecha prisionera. Entró al castillo, llegó a los calabozos, abarrotados con magos, tanto culpables como inocentes, pero su familia no._

 _Desgraciadamente, solo pudo verlos unos segundos antes de ser quemados en la hoguera._

 _No le quedaba nada._

 _Deambulo en medio de las personas, sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que se topó con una joven._

 _Fue amor apenas sus ojos se toparon._

 ** _(¿Por qué debe ser justo en el momento que sus ojos se topan?)_**

 _Ella no sabía su verdadera procedencia._

 _Él tampoco._

 _Por lo que, luego de varios encuentros, por fin el joven tuvo el valor de confesarle que era un hechicero; ella hizo lo mismo, al decirle que era hija del Rey, la princesa._

 ** _(Si que se metieron en problemas)_**

 _El amor de ambos los mantenía unidos a pesar de que fuera a oscuras, y querían mantenerlo así. Sin embargo…el fruto de su amor no se pudo ocultar de los ojos del Rey._

 ** _(Verdaderos problemas)_**

 _El niño nació, pero el padre no pudo verlo, menos si su cabeza rodó entre otras. La madre fue recluida en un convento._

 _El Rey pensó deshacerse del pequeño. Pero fue su esposa quién, por compasión, tomó al niño como suyo._

 _Ambos idearon un plan, con tal de que la verdad se mantuviera oculta._

 _Ella se llevó al bebé en secreto lejos, durante mucho tiempo. Y al volver, lo proclamó como un huérfano al que decidió dar hogar. El pueblo sospecho de ese acto de bondad en sus inicios…_

 _El pequeño creció con lujos, y en su debido tiempo, el trono le fue dado. Reinó de la misma forma que su "padre", sin saber de su herencia mágica. Al igual que sus hijos, y los hijos de estos._

 ** _(Hubiera sido divertido si uno de ellos descubriera sus poderes)_**

 _Eran estos mismos descendientes quienes atacaban, a los que eran también su pueblo, desconociéndolo. Llevándolos al cepo, ahorcándolos, quemándolos en público, exponiéndolos ante la humillación._

 _Los hechiceros nunca se vieron favorecidos por este linaje._

 ** _(Yo esperaba un cambio, boo~)_**

 _Por ello, se dice, que los humillados buscaran venganza de estos "traidores". Proclamando a los vientos una maldición:_

 _ **"Nuestra sagrada religión ha tenido un propósito,**_

 _ **El mundo hemos de mantener en equilibrio,**_

 _ **Pero los traidores han roto la balanza;**_

 _ **Tantas vidas sacrificadas de nuestro lado,**_

 _ **inocentes o no,**_

 _ **El equilibrio ha de recuperarse.**_

 _ **Por eso, serán los traidores quiénes pagarán,**_

 _ **Pues la sangre del último de su sangre será el pago,**_

 _ **Cuando sea dado por propia voluntad,**_

 _ **en un acto de su propia ingenuidad,**_

 _ **Ésta misma masacrará a los que no siguen la antigua religión.**_

 _ **Y la balanza de la vida y la muerte se equilibrarán.**_

 _ **Ese líquido carmesí bañara sus manos,**_

 _ **Mientras él mismo ve la destrucción que su traicionero corazón**_

 _ **Ha provocado"**_

 _Las voces de ese entonces, llamaron a quiénes vociferaban esa profecía, **"La secta del Gran Maleficio".**_

 _La Orden creyó que con sus persecuciones los habían erradicado, pero se dice que estos hechiceros viven ocultos, pasando el maleficio a sus descendientes, esperando que por fin, puedan ver su venganza efectuada…"_

Un silencio se formó, escuchándose el crepitar de la fogata. El adulto sonrió al ver los ojos atentos al relato.

Hasta que los abucheos o chillidos de los niños.

−¿Por qué tiene que ser un final abierto?−dijo uno.

−Yo quería que la princesa y el hechicero escaparan juntos−dijo una niña con los ojos llorosos.

−¡¿Y por qué deben esperar tanto los hechiceros?! Deberían hacer un ¡zas!−hace un ademán exagerado−y luego ¡fuaa!, para hacer ¡tachá!−algunos pequeños asintieron o se reían del niño.

El hombre suspiró, negando con la cabeza, pero entonces la suave voz de uno de ellos se hizo escuchar.

−Yo creo que la historia está bien, pues es misteriosa y tiene una historia trágica que provoca que empaticemos con los hechiceros. Nos gustó−todos voltearon a ver al infante.

Tenía el cabello rubio rozando lo platinado, y sus ojos no estaban enfocados en la multitud, sino en un bultito que sostenía y mecía con ternura. Al levantar la mirada, sus irires azules provocaron una inquietud en todos los menores, incluso parecía que el fuego de la fogata se estaba apagando; Eran demasiado fríos.

El adulto sonrió, aproximándose al niño−Me agrada que les haya gustado a ambos, Lukas. Tanto que incluso tu hermano se quedó dormido.

−A Emil siempre le gusta como la cuentas, papá.

El padre de los dos niños, se giró a ver a los otros que lo miraban, esperando algo.

−Ya es muy tarde niños, sus padres de seguro no saben que vinieron a escucharme−dice, y sus sonrisa crece más al ver como todos se tensaban; los pilló−Así que será mejor que se vayan pronto.

Apenas terminó esas palabras, se alejaron del fuego en diferentes direcciones. El trovador parecía divertirse por el secretismo de los niños y como su curiosidad los impulsaba a desobedecer a sus padres para venir a escuchar sus historias.

−Papá−la voz de su primogénito lo regresó de sus pensamientos−Aún hay un niño.

Vio hacía donde señalaba, notando al menor de cabellos rubio rojizos y ojos rojos, que sonreía fascinado.

−Oye, ¿no deberías ir donde tus padres?−preguntó con una genuina preocupación.

−No están muy lejos−señalo en la oscuridad una carreta, justo a las afueras del poblado.

−Eres gitano−dijo Lukas. El ojirrojo sonrió, reafirmando la frase.

−¿Se irán pronto?−pregunta a padre e hijo.

−Solo estaremos aquí unos días−respondió el otro niño.

El adulto se sintió fuera de lugar, e iba a decir que ya era muy de noche para que estuviera lejos de su familia, pero el mismo habló antes.

−No quería incomodar, pero…quería escuchar la historia−dice con una sonrisa apenada−Mis padres dijeron que no seríamos bien recibidos, mas mi curiosidad me gano.

−No te disculpes−sonrió el cuentacuentos−Quién quiera escuchar es bienvenido, pero deberé insistir que debes volver.

Éste asintió, sin embargo se quedó en el lugar. El silencio fue roto por la pregunta del gitano:

−¿Creen que la leyenda sea cierta?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero fue Lukas quién respondió:

−Es mejor creer que no hacerlo.

La sonrisa del ojirrojo, si era posible, se amplió. El padre de Lukas iba a insistir con el tema de que debe volver, mas éste solo hizo un gesto de despedida, corriendo hacía la carreta de su familia y su gente.

El cuentacuentos pudo concentrarse en sus hijos, tomó al bulto dormido de los brazos de su hijo mayor, siendo delicado al dejarlo descansar en uno de los propios. Tomó la mano de Lukas, y fueron a la posada que el dinero les permitía pagar por esos pocos días.

−No respondiste a su pregunta, papá.

El mencionado sonríe con ternura por el tono adormilado de su voz, mientras su mano pasaba por uno de sus ojos.

−Fuiste más rápido que yo.

−Pero, ¿tú crees?

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún oído o mirada fisgona. Entonces, le susurró a su hijo de tal forma que solo el menor pudiera escucharle.

−Siempre hay que creer, Lukas−admite− Nosotros en especial, debemos creer que el balance pueda buscar otra forma de obtener el equilibrio−le mira a los ojos con mucha seriedad−Porque aunque otros como los nuestros crean que la muerte traerá una recompensa a nuestro favor, recuerda esto: donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte.

El aura seria de padre e hijo los persiguió hasta la posada, donde el niño, no evitó en recordar las últimas palabras de su padre esa noche:

 ** _"Donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte"_**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero les haya gustado la lectura, mis queridos lectores~

No olviden dejar sus reviews o favs ;)

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
